ARF Trooper
The Clone Wars |Accessories =ARF-2222 Sniper Rifle |Variations =2011 Version 2012 Version Shadow ARF Trooper See also: Clone Trooper |Years = 2011, 2012 |Appearances = 7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack 9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack 853421 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: ARF Trooper, Aurra Sing and Embo }} The ARF Trooper, also known as the Advanced Recon Force Trooper, is a Star Wars: The Clone Wars minifigure first released in 2011. Description Three out of four pieces that make up the ARF Trooper are identical to a standard The Clone Wars Clone Trooper. The legs are white with a black hip joint, the torso piece is white with black and grey printing detailing Clone Trooper armour on both the front and back, with black hands. The head piece is flesh-coloured and has printing on it detailing the eyebrows, eyes, mouth and the shape of the face. The piece that is unique to the ARF Trooper is the helmet. The helmet is of a unique mould specially designed for this trooper, with a large "fin" on the top of the helmet, a larger mouth area than a standard Clone Trooper helmet, and a built-in visor above the eyes. The design of the first variant's helmet has sand-green and black geometric shapes printed around the bottom, and a sand-green shape towards the back of the helmet is printed half-way down. The front of the mouth area has grey printing on it, and four black stripes are printed on the right-hand side of the "fin" area. On both sides of the visor, a red wave-like shape is also present. This ARF Trooper comes equipped with a Blaster rifle. And there was also the promotional Shadow ARF Trooper completely black with blue-grey trim. A second variant of the ARF Trooper has been released in 2012. The minifigure has an insignia on top of the helmet printed in dark red, and has matching dark red arms. The trooper is again armed with a blaster rifle. Background Advanced Recon Force troopers were clone troopers which were commonly tasked with scouting enemy positions on a battlefield. They were known to ride on AT-RTs or BARC speeders, but when they first trained they rode on live animals. Though similar in some ways to Clone Commandos in that they were well-trained and were taught to be stealthy, their roles differed as their primary duties were information gathering and initiating surprise attacks. Gallery of Variants Notes * The markings on the original ARF Trooper's helmet indicate that he is based on Razor from Lightning Squadron. * The markings on the 2012 version appear to indicate that this variant is based on Unidentified Advanced Recon Force trooper (Kamino). * The ARF is based on a Rancor Battalion Clone trooper from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Appearances * 7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack * 9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack * 853421 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: ARF Trooper, Aurra Sing and Embo Magazine Appearances *LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - Watch out for the Death Watch! External Links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure